The day your dreams come true
by Dutch FF-lover
Summary: How to plan a wedding party in just a few hours.


_A/N: Another one-shot about Gaston and getting married, I don't know if I'm the one who's obsessed or he. Thanks of course to Trudi for beta-ing._ _Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the B&B characters, or the village. I wish I did. _The day your dreams come true

To every other person in the village it was a normal Tuesday morning in August, but one man was very excited and very pleased with himself at breakfast. The moment Gaston had opened his eyes, he knew this day would be his wedding day. The entire night his mind had been filled with pleasant dreams about himself, Belle and their married life. One dream was about an intimate dinner, another was about him playing with his sons, and the last one had been the best of all: the wedding night.

Today, alas, there was no time for hunting - too much to arrange. After breakfast Gaston quickly dressed into his normal everyday outfit and left. He went into the stables where his little minion, Lefou, was already saddling his favorite black stallion.

"Stop, Lefou," Gaston said. "We've got something better and more important to do today."

"Something better than hunting?" Lefou asked, astonished. His whole life Lefou had gone hunting with Gaston every morning, except Sundays, of course. Never was there was anyone or anything important enough to stop them from going into the forest.

"Take that saddle off Magnifique, Lefou." Gaston patted the horse on its withers and laughed. "He needs his rest! Tonight he will carry something a little more valuable than me and a prize buck."

"What?" Lefou asked curiously.

"Me and my wife," Gaston said with a smile. "Yes, Lefou, tonight I'll be a married man! Today is the day I'll marry Belle."

Lefou jumped up and down with joy for his hero. "You finally asked her! I was wondering what took you so long to be honest - of course I didn't think you were scared or anything, it was just that…"

Gaston rolled with his eyes. "I didn't ask her yet," he interrupted.

"But if you haven't asked her, how do you know…?" Lefou let his question trail away.

Gaston took off the saddle of the horse's back himself and shrugged. "What do you mean, how do I know? She'll be thrilled! Who wouldn't be?"

"But what if she says 'no?"

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"Lefou!" Gaston snapped. "Stop asking questions! Today Belle will stop playing hard-to-get. I'll make her an offer she can't refuse." Gaston sighed."Lefou, go to Belle's house and make sure she stays there, while I make the arrangements."

"Okay…" Lefou said meekly. When Gaston was like this he knew he shouldn't argue anymore. But a tiny little thing was still bothering Lefou. Gaston had put a big responsibility on his shoulders, and he didn't want to mess up. "What do I do IF she leaves?"

"She won't. It's Tuesday . Belle only leaves the house on Tuesday at the end of the day to get the meat for dinner." Gaston laughed heartily out loud. "Tonight Belle will do something else besides cooking."

Lefou laughed nervously. What if Belle left? Then what? Why didn't Gaston answer him? He could never do this on his own! He was no tall musclebound hunter - he would never be able to stop her if she left.

"Now go! There's a lot of work to do!" Gaston ordered. The two men left the stable. . Lefou went to the left to Belle's house, and Gaston went off to the town square where the market was being, just as it was every day. He loved the routine of the village; with every day the same, you always knew what was going on and where you stood.

It was the busiest time of the day at the market. The whole village was gathered on the village square. Gaston looked over the crowd and nodded thoughtfully. Who did he need…? On his left was the first stall: the baker's.

"Good morning, Gaston, what can I do for you?" the baker said blithely.

"Good morning. Go to the tavern," Gaston answered simply. "I have an important announcement. It's a secret," he added confidentially.

The baker threw off his apron and yelled to his wife that he was going to leave the stall and that she needed to take over. In the meantime Gaston visited all the other stalls at the market to order everyone he needed to make this the best and biggest wedding party ever. And of course, everyone obeyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One by one the villagers trickled into the tavern. The blonde triplets, whose parents owned the tavern, were surprised to see so many customers at this early hour. Normally it would be very quiet til it was time to get dinner or a drink after work.

"What's going on?" one of the girls asked the baker, who had entered the tavern first.

"Gaston asked us," was the short answer.

The hearts of the triplets started pounding fast and loudly in their throats.

"Gaston? Now???"

"He's coming over? Now???"

"Oh my God, I look dreadful!" The blonde girls pushed aside a few people and each other to get into the bedroom first to get ready for Gaston. _Pick the dress, fix the hair, check the make-up, shoulders back, chest out, flutter eyelashes, purse the lips. _A few minutes later downstairs a door slammed and the crowd died down, everyone was eager to find out what the important announcement Gaston had to make was. It had to be something big, Gaston never did anything halfway

"Welcome everyone," Gaston started. "Girls, get down here! Get everyone a drink, I'm buying!" He waited til everyone got his drink before continuing. "You all will be pleased to hear that today I'm finally getting married!"

One second of silence. Then the girls started screaming with excitement. EACH of them knew that she was the lucky girl. The men started cheering and congratulating the town's finest hunter.

Gaston quickly hushed the crowd and smiled, satisfied. "Thank you, thank you. I know I'm a great catch. But I need all of you to help me to make the grandest and most luxurious feast Belle could possibly dream of!"

"BELLE!!" one of the triplets shouted in disbelief, as her two sisters passed out.

Gaston kept smiling. "Yes, Belle is the lucky lady." He passed his hand over his black hair. "Belle is getting the perfect husband, I know. But back to business. I want a big surprise party just outside Belle's house." A lot had to be arranged and there was so little time left. He started with the baker. The cake was one of the most important things to a girl. "Martin, when can you have a wedding cake ready?"

"How many people are invited?"

"The whole village, naturally! Make it as big as possible!" Gaston replied cheerfully. "This goes for you all, I don't care about the money you spend. Just make it grand."

The baker laughed. "Just give me a couple of hours."

"Good, go!" Gaston said and turned to the butcher. "And you - I want that deer I brought you yesterday."

"You got it," the big butcher with the thin mustache said as he stood up to leave the tavern and get to work.

"Hey! Jean-Pierre," Gaston called after the butcher, "I want the table filled with dishes stuffed with every kind of meat you have. I want deer, pork, chicken, beef, goose, duck. You name it, I want it!"

"You got it!" was the answer again.

This was going great. Belle would not know what was waiting for her. Gaston looked at the waiting people. He pointed at a few young men and women. "You six are going to decorate the place. I want tables, chairs, the finest linen, flowers, the works! Make it romantic, Belle will like that. It must be a perfect setting." The group nodded. "Remember! It's a surprise, so keep the noise down."

What else… what had he forgotten… The band! He looked at the musicians. "You know… I would really like you to get your instruments and practice 'Here comes the Bride'. I want to hear it when Belle and I walk down the aisle."

Okay… the band, the decorations, the cake, the food… it was going swimmingly! Gaston carefully placed his arm around the shoulder of a young woman. "Julia, sweetie, darling, you are the best seamstress in the world! I'm sure you have a special dress for my little bride?"

Julia made a face. "Well gee, I don't know, Gaston. It's really short notice," she pouted.

Gaston took her in his arms and dipped her. Adding a blinding smile was enough to make the young girl almost faint. "I'm sure you'll be able to whip up something."

Julia lost her breath and gasped, "Your wish is my command, Gaston."

He let go of her and patted the girl on her behind. "Good, now off with you." Julia left the tavern all giddy and giggling.

"That leaves you three," Gaston said to the triplets. "I need beer, wine, a lot of champagne, brandy and every liquor you can think of. Oh, and milk for the kids!" The girls didn't say anything; they were too busy silently sobbing in their handkerchiefs. Gaston sighed "Stop that! This is my wedding day! I want to see some happy faces!"

"Yes, Gaston," one of them cried.

"Go to work then! I have to talk to the vicar."

The girls went into the cellar to prepare for Gaston's big wedding feast. They tried to restrain themselves and not get hysterical. The thought that Gaston was getting married and that they were not the bride was almost impossible to bear. But they had to accept it.

"So… Father Anselme," Gaston said, with more respect than he had showed the other men in the village. He sat down in his personal chair and offered a simple one to the vicar. "I need you the most."

"Because I am your confidant? After all, I'm the one who took all your confessions, although I can count those on one hand," the clergy said accusingly.

Gaston raised his hand in his defense. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm not a regular visitor at Sunday services." Gaston's self-confidence wavered slightly for a moment, and he squirmed uncomfortably. "I just need you there to perform the ceremony." He thought of something, and his confidence returned. "As always, Father, I'll make sure a big contribution will be made to the church this month," Gaston said, straightening his back.

The vicar grinned. "Thank you. Do you want anything special for the service?"

"Not really, just make it short. I want to hear 'I do' as soon as possible."

"Whatever you say, Gaston. The more you pay, the less I'll say."

Gaston grinned too and shook hands with the vicar. "We understand each other, I see. Get out the fancy cassock, Father. I'm getting married today."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tavern was empty again and Gaston was left alone. It gave him the opportunity to think about what a glorious day this was going to be. By the end of it, he would be a married man. A husband… He liked the sound of that. It meant he would have a wife. The beautiful Belle could consider herself pretty lucky he still was interested in her, after all that hard-to-get stuff. But he was a patient man. He would be more than happy to teach her how a good wife should behave. All that reading and being so independent wasn't good for a girl. But without a mother, who could blame her for her strange ideas? Women who wanted to be the equal of a man got sick and ended up in the Maison des Lunes. Not his Belle! He would teach her what her place in life was.

Gaston took another swig of his beer. It was still early, but he felt as though an entire day had passed. He pictured Belle in his head, in her white wedding dress, all virginal and innocent. He would stand next to her, waiting til the service was over, so he was finally able to kiss the girl. He had longed for this day a long time. Finally the time had come. Why hadn't he thought of this party sooner? All Belle needed was a little persuasion. And who could say 'no' to this big party?

After the wedding party he would sweep Belle off her feet and ride off with her into the forest to his hunting lodge. There they would spend the long wedding night. He was looking forward to that. He let his mind wander. _Imagine her hair flowing over her bare white skin_, he thought, _as she_ _lies in my wedding bed, her chestnut hair around her breasts. She will look at me, yearning, waiting for me to come to bed too. Her sparkling eyes full of desire, wanting me to take what is rightfully mine. She will admire my body, my chest, no one has biceps like these. _He smiled at his own thoughts. Tonight was finally the night. And after that… In the lodge they would settle down. Every night there would be Belle in the doorway, smiling at him, looking gorgeous. She would be waiting for him with a hot dinner. Hopefully within a month Belle would be pregnant with his first son. Oh, the advantages of being wed… he couldn't wait!

And so Gaston spent a couple of pleasant hours musing about how his life would change for the better. His thoughts were disturbed when a shy little voice said "Gaston… you can't do this."

He looked around and saw the triplets standing in a corner of the tavern. "What, girls? What can't I do?" he asked. He had absolutely not a clue what they were talking about. This was going to be one of the best days of his life, he could do anything he want!

"Marrying Belle, of course!" One of the girls shrieked hysterical. "She's weird and she reads all the time!"

"And have you seen her dress, too prudish to show a bit of flesh! You deserve a real woman, Gaston!" the bluntest one cried.

The third one ran to Gaston's chair and wrapped herself around his left leg. "It can't be true, I won't believe it!"

Also the other two came closer, one around his shoulders, the other around his right leg. "Why would you do a thing like this?"

"I can't bear it! I simply can't bear it!"

"Oh, Gaston… say it isn't so!"

"It's so!" Gaston answered, still very pleased with himself. Naturally he could understand it was going to be a difficult day for all the young women in the village: after all, after today, every other man who approached any of these girls would be… well, not him. That was a major disappointment, of course, but he could only marry one of them. He placed his fingers under the chin of one of the blonde girls at his feet, he lifted her head to let him look at her. "You're not going to ruin the most important day of my life by crying, are you? I need smiles all around!" he said a bit disappointed.

"Of course not! We would never do that!" she stammered.

"Good!" Gaston smiled and the blonde fainted by the light of his teeth. A winning smile never fails. He stood up from his chair and was going to leave the tavern. "Well, it's almost time. You go check if everyone is ready. I'm going home to get changed."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," the girls fell back into a hysterical cry, but it was a fake one. They just wanted to keep Gaston close, like they normally could do in the tavern. With a wife for competition it would be so much harder.

"Girls! Stop that! Just run along now." He opened the door and let them leave the tavern first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaston stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. His good looks still amazed him once in a while. New boots, new ribbon, white pants to match Belle's white dress. And of course, his fancy red coat with the gold trim just because he looked drop-dead gorgeous in red.

A knock on the door. "Gaston, everything is ready!" he heard Lefou say from the other side.

Gaston opened the door and casually leant against the doorpost. "How do I look?"

"A real dazzling groom!" Lefou answered with an idiotic smile. His best friend was getting married. Lefou was fine with it, as long as he still could stay and help with the horse and go hunting with Gaston. For a moment he wondered what he would do all day when he couldn't be with Gaston.

The two men walked over the bridge to Belle's house. Gaston pushed a few branches aside to get a better view of the house.

"Oh boy! Belle's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Gaston?" Lefou grinned.

"Yep. This is her lucky day." Belle had no idea how her life would change in the next few minutes. Gaston stood up, not noticing that the branch hit Lefou in the mouth, and walked to the crowd who was waiting for him. Gaston was impressed. The meadow next to Belle's house was filled with tables and chairs and the boys had even found a red carpet to use as an aisle. Flowers and dishes were everywhere. Belle would never say 'no' to this. Gaston cleared his throat. The crowd went silent and looked at the handsome groom. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first I'd better go in there and… propose to the bride!"

The men burst into laughter. Belle was one lucky girl. Not only was she getting a good-looking husband, who was the most popular and beloved man in the whole village and a talented hunter, but he also had such a witty sense of humour.

This was the moment. Gaston was really getting married. It was too much for the blonde girls to hide their disappointment in front of the rest of the village. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Gaston decided to ignore it. If he kept spending time with the triplets he would never get to Belle's house. He turned Instead to Lefou, who was talking to the bandmembers. "Now remember, Lefou, when Belle and I come out that door…"

"I know, I know! I strike up the band!" Lefou answered eagerly. He waved with the conductor's baton and the musicians started to play a really quick version of 'Here Comes The Bride', showing off their expertise to the man of the hour.

"Not yet!" Gaston yelled, annoyed.

"Sorry!" Lefou squeaked and quickly hushed the band.

"Well, wave this bachelor goodbye! I'll be right back." Gaston adjusted his coat, a last comb with his hand through his slick black hair and he was ready. He walked over to Belle's door, not knowing that he was about to get the surprise of his life, too.


End file.
